Blood Of Olympus
by bookworm1890
Summary: My version of the blood of olympus..
1. Chapter 1

As Nico lay on the cold hard ground under a tree in some park between rome and greece, his mind drifted thousands of miles away to the Argo II. He wondered what Percy would be doing right now, probably something with annabeth, he thought bitterly. Bile rose up his throat and he felt suddenly the need to throw up. Reyna slept soundly asleep a few feet away, as nico wretched under the starry night. Tears leaked out of the side of his eyes, betraying the shell he had build around him over the years. Wanting to let it all out he sobbed till his eyes cracked. He wondered what life would've been like if Bianca was still alive. Bianca. The thought of her made nico smile though only faintly. She was there for him when hades had abandoned them. Took care of him like a mother. Would he be still playing mythomagic, if she was still here, he wondered. Would things be any different between him and percy? Thousands of questions swirled his mind. He felt so alone, so hopeless. The world of the living he decided was not where he belonged.

Nico laid back down on the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted. The athena parthenos glimmered in the distance, emitting out a shield to keep the monsters at bay. Nico's eyelids dropped and just as he was about to drift into dreamland, the ground shook. His mind reeled into defense burned into ashes, the trees sagged as the face of the earth goddess appeared before him. it was a struggle to look directly at the earth goddess, but the few times nico managed to catch glimpses at the face weren't pleasant at all. Her half open eyelids and lips were so vague it looked like whoever had carved them had simply gotten bored and careless. But despite that, the goddess sent shivers down nico's spine. The ground shook vehemently now as the earth goddess's mouth opened and closed like fish and voice rumbled from inside the earth

'these mortals won't give you anything but grief. stay with them and you'll loose the thing dearest to you. Join my forces and your desires shall be fulfilled and you shall finally belong.'

Two stones appeared infront of nico, sea green in colour, one the size of his fist and the other slightly smaller. The sea green stones reminded him of percy's eyes, how they'd twinkle when he laughed. His melodic laugh. Nico immediately shook his head to rid it from the thoughts. It was about him,not percy!

'pick the larger stone and i shall come for you again' boomed gaia before disappearing into the ground.

The night suddenly seemed darker to nico, the stars that had shone none too brightly a few moments ago dulled. The air around him grew thicker, almost solid. His breathing became ragged. He could feel the monster that hid in the dark creeping towards his. The ghosts of his past closing in on him. He could see bianca laughing, dimples forming on her cheeks. Eyes crinkling. happiness radiating of her. And as nico sat under the tree he considered accepting gaia's offer in hope to find a new tomorrow. With his heart thumping wildly in his chest. His shaky hand ascended forward, hovering over the larger of the two stone before closing it in a fist.. He held the stone closer to his face, it changed colours from sea green to a mud brown. The earth shook . Nico could swear that he heard the earth goddess laughing.

**Review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

She stood there against the night sky. Her silhouette alive against the night sky. Cold, harsh sea breeze blew against her face turning it pink like raw meat. she could still feel the acidic air of tartarus on her skin. Strangling her. closing in on her. A shiver went down her spine though not from the cold. Memories of tartarus standing mighty in front of her, mocked her. She had survived hell but how would she survive the world?

Deep in thought, she didn't notice her boyfriend entering the balcony. His arms wounded around her inhumanly thin waist. As if on impulse she leaned against him. She looked up at him. His eyes were hollow. The light in them gone. Deep dark circles dominated under his eyes. The pale skin on his face sagged. His lips cracked. A scar ran down his cheek. Tartarus had done him damage beyond repair. But then she was not much better either. Their eyes met and he gave her a sad smile, reading her mind. His hand found hers, and their fingers intertwined.

Tartarus had left them mentally unstable. Deprived of the sun. Thinking there was light ahead seemed pathetic to her. But she had to be strong for him and he for her. Because without each other they were as good as dead. He leaned down . The adoring look still present in his dead eyes as he captured her lips in his. Their lips moulded together perfectly. All the unspoken poured in one action. His lips worked magic against hers. All the bad thoughts flew out of her mind for those few minutes of pure bliss. With her hands entangled in his over grown, messy hair, she deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around her waist. Annabeth was the first one to break away. Her forehead resting against his. Their noses brushing. Annabeth slowly turned towards the sky and whispered to the stars

'Bob and Damascus say hi'

Percy's lips once again caught hers.'I love you' he murmured against her lips. Those three words were enough for her. She buried her face in his neck. Her nose lightly rubbing against his jaw. Wanting the moment to last, she buried herself deeper in his lanky figure. She had survived Hell with him, she could survive the world too. But the days ahead were dark and she knew that. They stood there like that for a while, none of them moving, none saying a word. both of them wanted to save this moment to cherish it. She didn't know what was to come next. Or if they'll be together tomorrow for the lives of demigods have always been uncertain. SHe shuddered at the thought of loosing him.

He noticed it and gently peeled her body from his, enough to gaze into her eyes. Eyes that held power even tartarus couldn't destroy. He then said the words she was in most need of

' it's going to be al right, wise girl'

He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and gently pecked her on the forehead. He breathed in her smell. Not her shapoo or the body spray but of her. And it was then that he realized how much he loved her. a single tear escaped his eyes. He had to let it all out. She was the only person who understood.

She kissed his tears away as she pulled him against her and mumbled sweet nothingness to him. In that moment she couldn't help but let her own ears fall too.

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Rick Riordan. I own nothing.**

**10 reviews and I'll post more.**


End file.
